In communication networks, communication between entities may be tracked and stored in network log records. A network log record stores information corresponding to network communications. Such information may include an identity of the entities participating in a network communication (e.g., a communication session), a protocol type of the network communication, a direction of the network communication, an amount of data or type of data exchanged in the network communication, and/or any other information that can be identified in a network communication.
At times malicious entities access a communication network to perform malicious activities to compromise the communication network. The malicious entities may be one or more of a host, a mobile device, a server, a domain, etc. Such malicious activities may attempt to halt communication, control communication, manipulate other entities in the network, seize confidential information (e.g., personal and/or financial information) from other entities in the network, etc.